There are different kinds of adhesive tape for use in a broad range of applications. Adhesive tape typically comprises an elongated substrate having an adhesive material disposed on one side of the substrate. A predefined length of tape is generally wound on a spool, for storage, forming a roll of tape. Adhesive tape can be found in hobby shops, craft stores, schools, and in homes. Exemplary types of adhesive tape include masking tape, Duct® tape, and transparent tape just to name a few. Other types of adhesive tape have also been developed specifically for use in industry. For example, electrical tape is used for covering electrical wires, plastic tape is used in plumbing, and double-sided tape for attaching objects to various surfaces. Adhesive tape has also been tailored for use in the heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) industry. Such tapes generally include vinyl adhesive tape, foil adhesive tape, or paper adhesive tape, and are used to seal joints and seams of piping and ducts. The adhesive tape used in the HVAC industry typically includes a substrate having an adhesive material disposed on one side, and a releasable backing, such as wax paper, vinyl or foil that covers the adhesive material prior to use.
Negotiating the releasable backing while simultaneously applying the adhesive tape to an application surface can be frustrating, time consuming, and burdensome. A corner of the adhesive tape is usually bent and otherwise manipulated to separate the releasable backing from the adhesive tape which generally requires the use of both hands. The task of removing the releasable backing poses a burden on workers in that workers have to stop what they're doing, put down their tools, and attempt to separate the releasable backing from the adhesive tape. The task is compounded in adverse weather conditions where cold weather affects the use of a worker's hands and fingers. In use, laborers hold a large roll of adhesive tape in one hand while applying adhesive tape to an application surface using the free hand. The free hand is often used to align the tape correctly on the surface and to apply pressure to the applied tape to smooth out tape and force the adhesive tape to adequately stick to the surface. While on a the job, workers have to peel the releasable backing from the adhesive tape to expose the adhesive material, apply the adhesive tape to a surface, and then cut the releasable backing for proper disposal. The coordinated efforts required in properly applying adhesive tape, having a releasable backing, often results in the adhesive tape rolling back on itself and sticking together, the adhesive tape wrinkling or bulging, or incorrectly being applied on a surface.
Conventional prior art dispensers have been introduced to assist individuals in dispensing adhesive tape. Some dispensers include a housing having a cavity for storing a roll of adhesive tape, and a front end section having a distal serrated cutting edge designed for cutting the adhesive tape. Generally, these devices allow the user to extract a length of tape from a tape reel and tear off or cut off a desired length. Though such tape dispensers satisfy many applications, the prior art dispensers are not tailored for use with adhesive tapes having a releasable backing, such as wax, paper, foil or vinyl layer.
Traditional dispensers developed for use with adhesive tapes having a releasable backing, have typically employed mechanical methods for removing the releasable backing to expose the adhesive material prior to application. Many conventional dispensers include mechanisms that are designed to separate the releasable backing from the adhesive tape, however, such devices lack the adequate ability to properly collect and store the loose releasable backing once removed forcing users to clean the dispenser and discard the material after each use. Further, such prior art dispensers are bulky, heavy, and often difficult to use with one hand, limiting the ability to apply adhesive tape around piping or duct work that is located in confined or difficult areas. Another disadvantage of prior art dispensers for dispensing adhesive tape having a releasable backing is that the devices do not include a lighting device to provide illumination. Workers are required to transport external lighting devices such as lamps or flashlights on a job site to illuminate application surfaces in dark or low lit areas.